


Very Victoire of You

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pre-Relationship, bc i enjoy their friendship too tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: One winter day, something happens to Dominique's love life. Everything goes down the toilet—maybe. Few things are left a mess with Lorcan around. *My 80th story!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Done for the characters Dominique Weasley and Lorcan Scamander and the flaws "hoity-toity" (Dom) and "impish" (Lorc) for Morghen's Not So Perfect flaw challenge in the HPFC, and done for a quote prompt. Read, review, and enjoy!

_"Love me now or love me never but if you're going to love me, love me forever." —Unknown_

It sucked. The atmosphere around the house just sucked. It was too… _happy_.

Dominique wiped at her eyes, though the action was useless. Fresh tears would only well up after the old ones were gone. "I'm going to stop coming to family functions," she grumbled to herself.

"Oh, Dominique? What are you doing out here? It's bloody freezing."

The blonde witch looked up and watched Lorcan join her in the frigid weather outside the Burrow. She frowned. Though he wasn't her favorite person in the world, Lorcan was still fun and nice. But he was also the other Scamander twin.

He looked around. "Have you seen Lysander? I was looking for him inside, but it's as if the Nargles spirited him away."

She bit her lip. "No, I haven't seen your brother."

Surprise registered on his face. "Oh… Well, I thought you…"

"What? Just because I was his girlfriend? That automatically makes me his keeper?"

He didn't answer. Instead: "Whoa, wait—' _was_ '? What's with the past tense?"

"Victoire's at it again."

Lorcan's mouth popped open. "No! You don't mean—?"

"Yup. Sander fell for my sister's trap. He doesn't realize just how fast she chews up hearts and spits them out. But he left me so he could have that little chance." Dominique smudged the tears from her eyes again. "I didn't realize it would hurt this much."

He pursed his lips. "What are you going to do?" the wizard asked quietly. "You can't cry forever."

"I could if I set my mind to it."

Lorcan laughed. "Of course you would say that, Dom. But better guys will come along."

"You're just saying that to cheer me up."

"Did it work?"

"No."

"Well, I can at least tell you that many people love you, so get Lysander out of your brain. Your parents love you, Louis loves you, Vic—though she's very infatuated with herself—does love you. I love you, Lily loves you, Roxanne, Lucy, and Molly—"

"Wait—you love me?"

He froze. "Uh… Freddie loves you, Hugo and Al and Rose, too, and all your aunts and uncles. Your grandparents, too—"

Dominique grabbed his arm and made him meet her eyes. "You love me?" she repeated.

A dusting of rosiness brushed his cheeks, and he averted his aquamarine eyes. "Well… _yes_ … But…"

"But what?"

"You were Lysander's girl for so long…"

"But if you love me, then why should that change anything?" Dominique smirked. She observed him and how his cheeks reddened and how he shied away from her a bit. "You love me in _that_ way."

He gave her a look. "You're so highhanded. Do you get everything you want?"

"That depends on what's offered." She neared him just a little bit. "So, is something being offered?"

"Oh, no," Lorcan said with a laugh. "I'm not falling for that."

"Falling for what, Lorcan? Me?"

"Dominique, you don't _have_ to have someone romantically loving you all the time," the wizard stated.

She pouted, and he saw more teardrops gathering. He cursed himself; he'd always been a sucker for tears, alligator or not. "Yes, of course. You're right." Dominique turned away from him.

"Aw…! Dom! Don't do that! I'm sorry. _Yes_ , you're right, okay? I've… I've just liked you for a while, but Lysander…"

"If you're going to love me, then love me without trepidation, Lorcan," she chastised.

He gave her a look and then picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. He laughed as she punched his back while he strolled away from the Burrow. "What? This is without trepidation," he chuckled wickedly.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Taking what isn't yours, are you? How very Victoire of you."

Lorcan snorted and smacked her bum. He narrowly dodged her kick and smirked. "Actually, it's very Dominique of me, luv."

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet! And with a Nargle joke in there, too! I love writing Domcan almost as much as I love writing Lorcrox…but I still think Lorcan belongs with Roxanne (and Dom with Sander). And this is my EIGHTIETH FANFICTION! WHOA!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2016 note: Ha! I kind of forgot about this piece, *lol*. But it's still cute, though in the six years since I first wrote this, I don't think I've ever written either Dom or Vic as so head-over-heels obsessed with love/being loved as I did here. :O


End file.
